


Заколдованная

by chubush



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кэцхен помогают Вальдесу понять, почему ему так нравится Кальдмеер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заколдованная

Хандрящий Вальдес представлял собой страшное зрелище. К счастью, это случалось исключительно редко. Разумно понимая, что его мало, кто вынесет в таком состоянии, Вальдес приходил на гору в поисках собеседников.

— Послушай анекдот, который нам вчера принес ветер. Тебе понравится...

Вальдес лежал на траве, положив голову на колени одной из кэцхен. Остальные сидели рядом и внимательно слушали их разговор.

— Думаешь, я его не слышал? Тогда рассказывай.

— В бар заходит злой Вальдес. Видно, опять с Кальдмеером поругался. А в баре сидят три дрикса. Один говорит: Смотрите, сейчас Вальдес к стойке подойдет, стакан ведьмовки выпьет и ему ничего не будет. И точно так и случилось. Второй дрикс отвечает: Это еще что, сейчас он выпьет еще один стакан ведьмовки, и ему опять ничего не будет. Все вышло именно так, как он сказал. Третий дрикс подскакивает: Сейчас Вальдес еще стакан выпьет, ему-то ничего не будет, а нам пора сваливать.

Вальдес восхитился:

— Какие разумные дриксы.

Кэцхен, перебиравшая волосы Вальдеса, спросила:

— Ты зачем опять поссорился с Кальдмеером?

— А с чего вы решили, что это я с ним поссорился? Может он...

Кэцхен дружно заулыбались, а Вальдес возмутился:

— И вообще, с каких пор вам нравится Олаф?

— Как только ты с ним познакомился, то начал сиять, а когда вы вместе, напоминаешь солнце. Считай, что нам нравится наблюдать за вами с эстетической точки зрения. И он не ревнует тебя к нам.

— Он вообще меня не ревнует...

Кэцхен засмеялись, как колокольчики на ветру.

— Так вот, в чем дело!

— Ни к Рамону, ни к вам, ни к той несчастной, с которой меня познакомили родственники с целью женить.

— Ты сильно поругался с этим прекрасным человеком?

— Нет, я вовремя ушел к вам.

— Это ты правильно сделал. Давай я попробую объяснить на примере. Вот мы тебя любим?

— Да, — озадаченно протянул Вальдес.

— Уверен?

— Конечно!

— А ведь сейчас мы не ревнуем тебя к Кальдмееру.

— Я понял намек. Следует заметить, что вы не люди.

— Ты только представь, что Кальдмеер тоже не человек, что он кэцхен, похищенная много лет назад, превращенная в мужчину и лишенная памяти.

— Олаф - кэцхен? А это многое объясняет...


End file.
